


Until Rain Stops Falling

by iwz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwz/pseuds/iwz
Summary: Iwaizumi has been bombarded with possibilities by his friends- and that is, he might like Oikawa unknowingly.He thinks it's platonic. But, it shifted into something else after experiencing something in the rain.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	Until Rain Stops Falling

It has been another day in their university. Iwaizumi finished all of his requirements before their training started, along with him is Oikawa. The latter had been constantly annoying Iwaizumi, telling him how academic serious he is. The former shrugs it off and later finds Oikawa also finishing his requirements. 

  
They went to the court not long after and Hanamaki and Matsukawa can already hear Iwaizumi scolding Oikawa for not bringing any extra shirt. The two find it funny how Iwaizumi is shitting on Oikawa yet he still lends his extra shirt to him.

"What the fuck is that? Tough love?" Matsukawa said after Iwaizumi finished scolding Oikawa who is now in the locker room, changing his shirt. The statement caused Hanamaki to wheeze and told Iwaizumi to chill.  
  
"The fuck is up with you dingdongs?" Iwaizumi snarkily replied. He had been noticing the constant teasing of the two and he was getting pretty irritated with their subtle statements. It started two months ago. He had been telling them to stop prying but the two continued with their agenda.   
  
"The same thing we have been telling you."   
  
"Is this still about the thing you told me in the convenience store?" Iwaizumi asked the two as he starts warming up.  
  
"Hm, yep. It's not a crazy ass theory like you've been claiming. We see shit, we know shit." Matsukawa replied as he and Hanamaki joined the other male with warming up.   
  
"It is a crazy ass theory. You're reading into this too much." The former replied, stretching out his arms. "I told you, I wouldn't get confused just because you two are seeing shit that isn't even there. You two have problems."  
  
"Yeah? Well every time you deny it, it would soon be followed with gestures and words which backs up our stance." Matsukawa replied again.  
  
"And I would constantly tell you that it's a platonic gesture that I would also do for you if you were in the same situation."  
  
"Some? Maybe. But explain that time you came back all the way to Miyagi when you were already in Tokyo when you heard Oikawa sprained his left foot. I doubt you would even do that to us." Hanamaki replied this time.  
  
"I- I was just worried. He wouldn't be able to play properly."

  
  
"Huddle up!" Hanamaki had thought of a retort but their conversation was interrupted when their coach asked them to gather.   
  
"Iwaizumi, where's your captain?" Their coach asked.  
  
"You're always asking me about Oikawa, coach. We have other members. But, he's still in the locker room." He replied and instantly glared at Hanamaki and Matsukawa who laughed at his reply.   
  
"You would complain about it and yet you still have the answer every time I ask you. Anyways, go fetch him, I'm going to announce something to the team."   
  
Iwaizumi wasn't able to reply because it is the truth. He only scratched his head and jogged towards the locker room to get Oikawa.

"Hey, are you done? You've been here for a while, coach has something to announce." Iwaizumi said, searching for the said male in the room. "Hey, where are y-" He was welcomed by an Oikawa who is currently sitting at the ground, trying to cover the small part in his leg which is currently bleeding.   
  
"Hahahaaa, hi Iwa-chan how are ya?" Oikawa asked nervously, trying to stay calm as if he wasn't in pain. He was silently praying earlier that Iwaizumi wouldn't see him in this state. He was hoping anyone but him. He was sure that he would be scolded by the latter again but more than that, he's afraid he might worry him again.   
  
"What the fuck were you doing?" The latter asked as he quickly assisted the brunette who whimpered with the sudden touch. "Sorry, did it hurt?" Oikawa replied by shaking his head.   
  
"It's just a scratch! I didn't see this part of the chair. They should really fix this immediately. Don't you think so, Iwa-chan?" He tries to easen the mood between the two of them because he can already feel the piercing gaze of the other male.   
  
"Just a scratch? Are you kidding me? You're bleeding all over! Hop on my back or I will punch you." He began to squat as he insists the other male to climb on his back. Oikawa was reluctant because he can still walk but eventually let Iwaizumi win.  
  
  


When they went out of the locker room, the team noticed their presence and asked what happened. Iwaizumi quickly replied with "He's bleeding. Coach we'll go to the clinic." and proceeded to go to after he got the permission from their coach. 

  
  
"Is carrying Oikawa necessary?" Matsukawa asked.  
  
"Nah, he's just being extra." Hanamaki nonchalantly replied, looking as if he had already encountered a lot of scenes like that to the point it doesn't bother him anymore. The two didn't pay much attention after the coach asked them to set up the net.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't hurt yet you were flinching every time the nurse would touch the scar." Iwaizumi is still glaring at the careless male, scolding him every now and then but his worry is evident.   
  
"Why are you scolding me? I am injured." Oikawa whined, puffing up his cheeks as he looks down in his legs. "Would coach still let me play? It's just a small cut." He said in a very small voice, sounding as if he was talking to himself.   
  
Iwaizumi gave him a weak hit in the forehead and said, "No, you're not playing. The cut could bleed again. Wait for a day or so."   
  
"Iwa-chan, are you my mother?" The brunette replied in a high and bright tone which led to the former giving him another death stare causing him to apologize immediately. "Okay! Just kidding! I will not play tomorrow!"   
  
  
  


  
Iwaizumi left Oikawa to gather his stuff so he can walk him home. He was greeted by the two teammate who looks like they have been waiting for hours. They did not fail to annoy him with the looks they are giving him and the smirk they wear is adding to the fuel. "Just grabbing his stuff, huh? Just a normal thing for friends to do." Hanamaki started the conversation. "Also, is it required that you also don't attend today's training because you're looking after a friend?"  
  
"I told you, stop reading into this. If you were injured I would've fetched your stuff for you too." The former replied, grabbing his stuff and Oikawa's.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't carry us in your back." Matsukawa said, also grabbing his bag and placing the strap in his shoulders. "And don't tell me it's because you can carry him. You can literally lift us one by one but you refuse to do so because you said and I quote you just want me to carry you because you don't want to move lazy asses, end quote."  
  
"True. But, Oikawa was bleeding. I'm pretty sure you all know that."   
  
"It was not that big. He can still walk in that state. You could've just assisted him but you probably insisted to carry him." Hanamaki responded.

Iwaizumi then feels he is being trapped once again by these two. He's in a De Javu, feeling that this scene happened once. They were pestering him again with the theory of theirs that the feelings he have for Oikawa is more than platonic. He wasn't giving in. He was still firm after all the bugging the two had been doing. He told himself he wouldn't let himself be confused because the two had been reading something different in his actions. He was certain that his gestures was nothing more but a friendly one.

"I bet you, he probably told Tooru that he isn't allowed to play today that's why both of them didn't showed up." Matsukawa gestured his two fingers, indicating 200 yen. Hanamaki immediately took the bet and placed his.  
  
"400, he told Tooru that he's also not allowed to play tomorrow.   
  
Wait, I think he did both. The bet is unnecessary."   
  
Both of them looked at Iwaizumi who is looking at them with a confused look in his face. "Get your shit together. Screw off." The male replied yet it wasn't enough for the two. They continued staring at him waiting for an answer. "Fine. I said both. Now scram and let me go home."  
  
It earned Iwaizumi a pair of smirks from the two, feeling accomplished even though none of them won the bet. They would ask Iwaizumi if they can go together but he's walking Oikawa home and two didn't feel like the need to intrude. They are actually hoping something would happen that will serve as an eye opener to the naive male.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Iwaizumi is currently with Oikawa and he had been lost in thought. He blames his two friends by the turmoil he is experiencing in his head. The train of thoughts stopped when the rain started pouring out of nowhere. The brunette immediately pulled the other male outside a closed fast food chain to cover themselves from the rain. "Huh. It was all good earlier. Why the sudden change of weather." Oikawa asked as he stuck out his hand, feeling the rain pouring. It was unfortunate that none of them were able to bring an umbrella. "The rain doesn't seem to stop."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and noticed that he got wet in the sudden downpour. He dried them off using his handkerchief lying inside the pocket of his pants.   
  
After months of being stern, Iwaizumi now feels the confusion. He would be cursing Hanamaki and Matsukawa at this moment but he was too preoccupied with his other thoughts. Oikawa and he had been standing for a while, waiting for the rain to stop. It was a silent one but Oikawa would throw a question now and then and Iwaizumi wasn't able to respond properly as he finds it hard to gather a string of words that will make sense.

  
He wasn't sure if it was the gloomy mood of the rain  
  
or the silence shared between the two of them   
  
or if it was the time Oikawa brushed the parts of his face that got wet   
  
or it was the concerned face of Oikawa  
  
  
_or it was just because of Oikawa himself.  
  
  
  
  
_He was back in reality when Oikawa snapped a finger in front of him.   
  
"The rain stopped." The latter announced.   
  
"Yeah..." Iwaizumi replied, looking at the sky disappointingly. " _I hope it rains again."  
  
  
_  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Oikawa offered.  
  
"Hm. That would be nice too." 

They started their departure from the place they stayed. The two remained silent and even Oikawa who would pull question every now and then finds it hard to have the courage to ask Iwaizumi. They arrived in front of Oikawa's house and bid their good byes.   
  
On his way home, Iwaizumi realizes that Mattsun and Makki were right all along. It didn't matter to him anymore if they were to have a proud smirk in his face that screams "I told you so." All that mattered to him was that he now realizes the depth of his feelings for Oikawa.

  
  
The silent they shared that day, Iwaizumi learned that he could- and would want to spend the rest of his boring and prominent events in his life with Oikawa. The thought alone is enough to make his system go crazy. All it took was one evening who was welcomed with the sudden change of weather. 

* * *

A few weeks had passed and he was able to share the story to Makki and Mattsun. Instead of wearing the proud look, both of them sighed in relief and felt as if their job was finally done. They both gave Iwaizumi a pat on the back, encouraging him to confess. He was unsure about that but it was a risk he was willing to take. 

  
  
One afternoon, when rain fell once again, he had the courage to tell his feelings to Oikawa. He was still unprepared for the confession but he felt like it was the right moment. He suddenly had the full courage to tell him everything despite knowing it can go unbelievably well or terribly wrong. 

  
Oikawa gave him a small smile and said,  
  
_"Took you long enough to say that."_

The rain saw how Iwaizumi's eyes glistened that night when he heard the brunette's confession. The rain was a witness to a love that bloomed brightly in the middle of a gloomy weather. It seemed as if the rain was also hoping for the two of them that after telling their love for each other, they were blessed by a beautiful bright sky.  
  
  
  
To Iwaizumi, Oikawa wasn't his sun. Oikawa is his rain. The rain that would comfort him in times of crisis. The rain that never fails to make him feel acknowledged and understood. He was the rain, capable of tearing down every wall he built.   
  
He is everything, he is his love, he is his person.   
  


It took him long enough but he's here now, in the hands of the person he truly loves.

His gratitude for the rain is unending. He was able to share a beautiful moment with it. 

  
  
  
  
  


> Nunc scio quid sit amor
> 
> " _Now I know what love is."_
> 
> * * *

Until Rain Stops Falling; End

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive off iwaoi happiness 
> 
> also i did this at two in the morning so i apologize if it's somehow sloppy and fast paced i just want them to kiss 
> 
> #stopthepining #iwaoikissalready #makkinmattsunyouarekillingityouguys


End file.
